


Behave Pretty Boy

by Dr33mer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tom, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M, Master Tom, Master/Pet, Power Bottom, Top Tord, TordTom, dominant slave, good shit, im going to hell, just trust me okay?, pet tord, pissed off mama edd, sadist/masochist, submissive Master, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr33mer/pseuds/Dr33mer
Summary: The male tugged on Tord's leash, straddling him and slowly rocking his hips back and forth. The other gasped for breath, stifling a growl as he nibbled on his master's neck and shoulder, a hand on the other's hip as he bucked his hips. His master chuckled and whispered into his ear, breathlessly, "Behave, pretty boy."





	Behave Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> • it sounds odd but pretty much Tord will be fuccing Tom  
> • good ol' kinks  
> • admin hasn't written a fanfic in ages so this will be great

A short male looked at himself in his reflection, at his outfit; a deep, rich blue corset being the only thing covering his torso, accompanied by a puffy, frilly and short skirt with black thigh highs, his fat thighs spilling out of it, and knee-length combat boot. Underneath his skirt, he wore panties which had a small wet spot on the front from anticipation. He breathed a deep breath as his hollow eyes slowly traced up his plump, pear resembling body to his face, which was adorned with a light touch of makeup, hiding his blemishes. He didn't put too much, not wanting to have a blotchy face.

The man paused, hearing a small rattle from behind him. A small smile painted his face as he turned around to spot his lover. His gorgeous partner, who sat on his knees lazily on the floor of their bedroom. He sat in only his boxers, showing off his well toned and fit body which he clearly held pride in, from his days of training in the army. A beautiful body everyone wanted but Tom had been lucky enough to have for himself and for his eyes alone. His lover's hands were not cuffed but instead he had a blue collar, the leash clipped onto it being tied to the edge of their bedpost as his only form of control because his pet knew how to be good and loved being good for him because he knew, he knew, that being good lead to better things which they'd both enjoy. The master shivered as he felt his pet's eyes trail up his body to his face, locking halflidded, hungry eyes with him.

" _Thomas..._ " He breathed out, almost in awe of the beauty in front of him. The beauty who would give him permission to ravish him in due time.

" _Ah, ah. What's my name, Tord?_ " Tom purred, strutting over to him. He bent down, gently cupping Tord's chin and tilting it up.

" _Master..._ " His pet whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch.

His master smiled comfortingly, pleased, "Good boy." Tom was a nice master, kind and loving to his pet. He rarely dealt out punishments, purely because his pet would always behave and he was a very patient man It was better to behave. Simply because the punishments were harsh if a pet managed to test his patience enough.

He stood up once again, stepping around behind Tord (earning a quiet whine when he left). He gave a soft hum in response, untying the leash from the bed post and taking it into his hand, before stepping back around Tord. He gave a soft smile, gently cupping Tord's hand with his free hand. His pet looked up at Tom, leaning forward and gently pressed his cheek against Tom's thigh with a soft, curious growl.

Tom chuckled, gently running his hand through Tord's hair idly, " _Go on_."

The male perked up, running his hand up Tom's leg and smooth thigh to the slightly wet panties with a prominent bulge. He hooked his thumb over the hem and pulled them down. Tom shuddered slightly at the cool air on his hardening length which was replaced by warmth when Tord leaned in and licked the tip, humming at the bittersweet precum. Tom bit his lip gently, rolling his hips and urging Tord to go further. He inhaled sharply when he felt his pet gently place a hand on his plump ass in order to pull his hips closer, making it easier for him to suck and take more of him into his mouth. Tom hadn't given him permission but he'd let it slide due to the fact Tord seemed extra eager today. Tom released a breath, letting moans slip from his mouth. He had always been quite vocal. Tord continued to suck and bob his head until he felt Tom's hips stutter, bitter liquid filling his mouth. The hollow eyed male tipped his head back, gasping at the ceiling as he caught his breath.

Eventually he looked down to see Tord looking up at him, catching his breath quietly. He gently let go of Tom's ass and relaxed back onto the heel of his feet. Tom released his grip on the other's hair and sat on his lap, humming at the feeling of Tord's hands immediately placing themselves on his hips. He kissed his lover's jaw, biting gently and suckling.

" _Master... Please._.."

" _Please, what, my love? Use your words_."

" _Please let me open you up_ ," He whispered, hands already edging underneath Tom's frilled skirt. He could feel the few scars on and around Tom's ass from their last few rough rounds. They were quite the pair; masochist and sadist, master and slave. Both with their own respective kinks.

Tom stifled a soft chuckle. " _Fine, but remember, be good_ ," he purred, cupping his cheek yet gently tugged on his collar with the leash again in warning.

His smirk sent shivers down Tord's spine, which sent a spike of arousal and anticipation up Tom's. Tord gently circled his opening with a finger, teasing his opening. This earnt him a quiet exhale of a moan and an arm wrapped around his neck while another rested against his chest for support. The taller male chuckled into the other's ear, reaching into the drawer behind him and picked up the bottle of lube blindly.

He undid the lid and squirted a bit onto the opening where his finger was still teasing. He smudged the cool, sticky liquid and slowly slipped his index finger in. Although usually they would go raw, it had been a while since they were alone and able to have their fun. He peered over Tom's shoulder, who moaned and tried to keep his composure underneath him with his nails digging into his shoulder a bit. He easily eased his finger in to his knuckle, followed by his second then his third. He relished in the moans leaving the other's mouth, his other hand held his master by his ass, nails digging into it (causing his sweetheart to gasp). Tord pulled him closer, causing the other to wrap his legs around his waist instinctively; moaning at the feeling of his groin pressed against the other's clothed one. Leaning down, he peppered his shoulder with lovebites and kisses, grinding his hips simultaneously. He grunted gently into his ear, feeling the adrenaline steeping.

Until it came to a stop by a harsh tug of the leash, causing him to choke slightly in surprise. He looked down at Tom disgruntled with a quiet growl, who was glowering which would usually not be very intimidating due to the hair sticking to his face from the sweat and his flushed face. But dear god did that adrenaline steep even more knowing that this smaller, submissive yet independent and fierce man could allure him with only the sound of his smooth voice, or a small tilt of his head and adorable smile, or the tilt of his head and smirk or even just a look of complete adoration.

" _Behave, pretty boy,_ " Thomas hissed, " _You're far too excited; so I think that's enough now. We can get into what I know we've both been anticipating_." Tord perked up at this, to which Tom chuckled, " _Take me to the bed_."

Tord easily stood up, holding the light man in his arms. He went over to the bed and bent over in order to gently set the other down with his arms on either side of his lover's head, caging him. However he was not deterred, Tom leaned up, kissing the other roughly. His soft lips pressed against Tord's rough ones. The other growled into the kiss, shifting slightly to swiftly strip himself of his boxers. With a quiet sigh of relief at the somewhat eased tension, he pulled away from the kiss to look down at the other, holding his heavy length in his hand, which was gently pressed against his opening. He gently rubbed his length, smearing the excess lube on it.

Tom grunted and bucked his hips, " _Tord_..." He said warningly, to which the other chuckled. He had always gotten slightly pissy when he was getting impatient and close to his goal. It was adorably endearing. He sharply hissed at another tug on his leash, interrupting his thoughts. Damned thing. However, he didn't pay it too much mind and thrusted into Tom, who moaned loudly. He grunted softly, gripping Tom's hips harshly. Tord didn't wait for Tom to adjust and simply began thrusting; besides, the pain was a welcomed pleasure to the other. He adjusted Tom's leg over his shoulder, causing him to drive in deeper as his boyfriend gasped out loudly, eyes wide.

Tord stifled a chuckle, due to the fact he was mid-moan and honestly, choking in the middle of sex was not sexy or endearing. Or well, choking on accident isn't; a few people were into that and he respected it. But that was aside from what was going on in front of him, around him and beneath him. He grunted and groaned, reaching down as he clutched Tom's length. He gave it an experimental squeeze, timed just as he thrusted back in. Tom whimpered and bucked his hips, tears stinging the corner of his eyes from overwhelming sensation as Tord began pumping his length. It wasn't much longer until Tom had released for a second time onto his abdomen, clamping down on Tord who hissed softly and tipped his head back. He continued to thrust mercilessly until he finally reached his climax and came deep inside Tom (which would later frustrate him to no end in the shower).

There was a pause of welcomed silence, aside from the panting and heavy breathing from the two. " _Well, shit._.." Tord found himself mumbling, half laughing breathlessly. He looked down at Tom who looked worn out as well but had not caught his breath yet. He smiled and pulled out with a soft grunt. Tord leaned down, finding enough strength in his jelly like arms and pick the male up, " _Let's get your outta this mess, elskede_." With that, he stripped the tired Tom of corset, stockings and everything else gently (and also rid himself of that collar, but he had to tuck it away safely or else he'd deal with a grouchy Tom in the morning). He then took them both to the bed and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around his waist as the other cuddled up to him. They'd deal with showers later, and perhaps find to regret that when dealing with dry cum.

And possibly a very pissed off Edd who had to deal with that racket when he had been pulling an all nighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate me so much, so so much because I know I'm going to hell. Like deep level shit, type of hell. Also I know, I know this is very cringy and they're very ooc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters, I ship the characters not the real people
> 
> — lots of conflicting love hate, Dream


End file.
